


Deeper

by sushichan



Series: ongnielwink [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, idk what else to tag this as tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Things start, as they always do, with Seongwoo’s playful voice. “So, Jihoon, I heard you’ve been working out recently.”Where in Jihoon's boyfriends celebrate him getting six-pack abs.





	Deeper

Things start, as they always do, with Seongwoo’s playful voice. “So, Jihoon, I heard you’ve been working out recently.”

From previous experience, he knows where Seongwoo’s seemingly harmless suggestions always lead. It’s not a bad thing, of course. It’s just Jihoon’s nature to pretend he isn’t as whipped as he is for his boyfriends as he is. Plus, it’s fun to annoy the hell out of Seongwoo.

So instead of replying, he just sighs, ignoring him and resting his head on the palm of his hand.

Catching Seongwoo’s tone, Daniel looks up from where he’s watching TV. “Yeah, Jihoon’s been making a lot of progress!” he says proudly.

“Oh, is that so,” Seongwoo says. If Jihoon had to describe Seongwoo’s expression, he’d say it’s like that one emoticon that Seongwoo himself liked to spam their group chat with. The lenny face: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

“Interesting,” he tacks on.

“What do you want, Seongwoo?” Jihoon asks, feigning annoyance. If he’s going to be honest, the way Seongwoo is eyeing him is making his heart beat faster.

Seongwoo clutches his chest in mock surprise. “Why! I want to congratulate you, of course!” He grins.

Jihoon has serious doubts about what constitutes as ‘congratulations’ in Seongwoo’s dictionary.

“Daniel, help me out here!”

Jihoon groans. Seongwoo knows he’s fucking _weak_ for Daniel’s pleading eyes.

Daniel comes up with an easy-natured smile that Jihoon knows can be misleading. Yes, he looks innocent. His boyfriends know he’s anything but.

“Yes, today he did, not three, but _five sets_ of twelve reps of ab wheel rollouts,” Daniel says, grinning proudly. “That’s after five sets _each_ of crunches, planks – he planked for more than a minute! - pull-up knee raises, and Russian twists! Did I mention the pull-up knee -”

“Honey, I know you’re a big gym nerd, but I’m trying to do something here and you’re not helping.”

“Oh!” is all Daniel says in realization. Then, “Jihoon, want to show us your progress?” he asks in a hopeful tone.

“Sure!” Jihoon says easily, following Daniel to the bedroom. “You coming?” he asks Seongwoo with a sweet smile.

“Literally _fuck you_ , Park Jihoon,” Seongwoo mutters under his breath, following them.

“Fuck me yourself, coward,” Jihoon whispers back at him, sticking out his tongue while Seongwoo looks at him in mock affront.

They’ve done this enough times for Jihoon not to feel embarrassed anymore, but this _feels_ different, with two sets of eyes trained perfectly, expectantly on him.

Jihoon makes his expression overly sultry as he looks Seongwoo dead in the eyes and unbuttons his shirt slowly.

“Babe, please,” Daniel whispers. “I’m _weak_.”

Jihoon smirks and unbuttons his shirt to reveal his perfect six pack, and all the surrounding _muscle_.

Seongwoo falls dramatically to his knees while Daniel almost cries. “My _soft_ baby. He’s no longer soft.”

“We must worship-“ Seongwoo says, looking up at Jihoon’s abs reverently. “May I?” he asks.

Jihoon nods and exhales – which does interesting things to his stomach, flexing and moving in the dim lamplight.

Seongwoo kisses his stomach lightly, his lips soft and gentle. Daniel soon follows, falling to his knees beside Seongwoo, tongue grazing his right abdomen.

Jihoon places a hand at the back of each of their heads.

He tries, he really tries to suppress it. But soon the laughter is bubbling in his stomach and a giggle, unbidden, bursts from his lips. Because Jihoon is actually devilishly ticklish and no amount of abs is going to cure him of that.

The two look up at him amazement, before promptly kissing his abs again, this time with a different intention. Seongwoo sucks on it lightly, in the way he knows would tickle Jihoon the most, while Daniel repeatedly pecks his right side, hard.

Jihoon backs up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he falls back laughing. He rarely ever laughs uninhibitedly like this, and both Daniel and Seongwoo marvel at the pure angelic sound of it. They fall over in a tangle of limbs and laughter, the two of them snuggling and kissing Jihoon everywhere.

“You’re sooo beautiful,” Daniel murmurs against his cheek, and Jihoon blushes.

He can feel Seongwoo slowly massaging his shoulders and his stomach, before crawling up and kissing his forehead. “Congrats on the abs,” he says. “Though I think you’re beautiful, cute, pretty, and strong even without them.” He grins.

“Y-you guys are so fucking cheesy,” Jihoon admonishes through his blush. “I think I cried from laughing so much.”

“I love you,” Seongwoo says.

“Shut up. I love you too.”

Daniel gives both of them a big, warm hug, enveloping them in his massive arms.

“Can’t. Breathe,” Jihoon guts out, but he’s laughing and hugging them back, placing a rare kiss on Seongwoo’s temple.

“I’m so touched, I think I’m gonna cry,” Seongwoo says, prompting another hug from Daniel, this time more focused on Seongwoo so Jihoon can breathe.

Jihoon coughs. “Kinda unfair that I’m the only one undressed, right,” he says. “I feel so exposed.”

“Yeah, Daniel, take one for the team-“ Seongwoo yelps as Daniel removes his shirt for him before peeling off his own. Jihoon shrugs off his shirt.

Daniel resumes his position from before, mouth on Jihoon’s abs. He takes his time now, tracing delicate circles on his left lumbar with his tongue. He sucks occasionally, causing Jihoon to giggle.

Seongwoo returns with the lube, and slips Daniel’s pants down to the floor. He starts with stroking Daniel’s hole, before slowly slipping his tongue between his cheeks.

Daniel traces one last line down Jihoon’s stomach before slowly kissing the area above the waistband of his shorts. He slips them down carefully before kissing and licking the inside of his thighs. Daniel yelps when Seongwoo’s tongue touches his rim, and he sucks particularly hard at a point on Jihoon’s hip. Jihoon groans.

It’s funny, Jihoon thinks, how he ended up here. How he found the gayest friend group possible in his second year at uni and just somehow fell into place beside two of his most chaotic hyungs. He wonders what would happen if Seongwoo had never texted him wrong that one time, and if Daniel had never insisted on “making it up to him”.

In a different world, he might still think that he’s straight. He thanks the stars that he’s not, and that he has not one, but two incredible boyfriends. And that he’s surrounded by weirdos – er, chaotic gay friends, a term Jaehwan coined -

Daniel swirls his tongue skillfully around the tip of Jihoon’s cock, bringing him back to the present moment. His tongue is light and teasing, perfect and yet not enough. Seongwoo’s tongue must have slipped past Daniel’s rim because he groans loudly, and Jihoon feels it in his cock. He desperately needs more pressure at this point, so he places a hand behind Daniel’s head and gently guides him to take his cock in deeper.

Daniel complies, and Jihoon moans at the pressure and the constant vibrations coming from Daniel’s throat as he groans. When Seongwoo slips his tongue in even deeper, scraping against Daniel’s walls, Daniel involuntarily jerks forward, causing his teeth to scrape a little against Jihoon’s shaft. The last thing Jihoon wants is to be rough, but his fingers move and to scrape against Daniel’s scalp, pulling him closer until his cock hits the back of his throat.

“Sorry,“ Jihoon mumbles almost incoherently, lost in the haze of pressure.

Daniel must have tried to say something back, but it never comes past his throat – which Jihoon’s dick is buried in. Jihoon groans at the sensation, trying not to arch up into Daniel’s mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Seongwoo admonishes, apparently done tonguing Daniel. He slaps his ass instead, and Daniel moans against Jihoon’s cock again. Where Jihoon’s always overly concerned about being rough, Seongwoo has somehow mastered just how much strength is enjoyable, tipping them over into pleasure.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Seongwoo says, slapping each of Daniel’s cheeks in succession until he withdraws his mouth from Jihoon, who whimpers at his orgasm being denied.

“Ride him,” Seongwoo commands, and Jihoon raises his head. “What about you?”

“Today’s about _you_ , Jihoon. Besides, I like a good show.”

Daniel doesn’t waste time climbing the bed and straddling Jihoon. Having the buffest guy you know tower over you, thighs straining on either side, is formidable. But also, when you’re in between Kang Daniel’s thighs, you don’t worry about being crushed. You’d _want_ to be crushed.

When Daniel sinks down low on Jihoon’s cock, it’s lighter than he imagines. Daniel doesn’t let his full weight sit on Jihoon; he uses his thighs to control how low he goes, even though he’s obviously wincing at the stretch. That doesn’t mean it’s not _tight_. Jihoon feels the pressure swallowing him, and it feels impossibly good.

He raises his ass to slide down with more ease this time. If Jihoon had wanted Daniel to crush him before, it’s different now, as he watches precum drip from Daniel’s cock and onto his stomach. Jihoon’s abs tighten in response, and his fingers clutch at the sheets as he fights the urge to slam up into Daniel.

Daniel picks up speed, and Jihoon tenses, almost _there_.

Daniel clenches around him and Jihoon yells out. He feels Daniel all around him, thighs burning on either side of his waist, walls pulsating around his cock. Daniel chooses this moment to slam down into him instead, and Jihoon cries out and comes, shivering and arching off the bed as far as Daniel’s weight will allow.

They hear what’s possibly a muffled groan from Seongwoo behind them.

Daniel rides Jihoon’s orgasm out, taking advantage of how slick it is to slide down as many times as possible on Jihoon’s cock.

Jihoon is _spent_ when Daniel finally lifts off him, but he still appreciates the sight of _his_ come leaking out of Daniel as he crawls over to Seongwoo.

“Babe?” Daniel asks uncertainly.

Jihoon rolls on his side just in time to watch Seongwoo extricate a dildo from his ass.

“Oh,” Daniel says.

“Don’t _oh_ me,” Seongwoo breathes. “Do. Me.”

Jihoon watches as Seongwoo goes on all fours and Daniel aligns his cock. He doesn’t even have to prepare himself, already hard just from riding Jihoon. Their relieved groans echo around the bedroom when Daniel finally thrusts into Seongwoo.

“So. Good-“ Seongwoo moans.

“I’m pretty near already,” Daniel warns.

Seongwoo manages to choke out a chuckle between his gasps. “Me too.”

“From wa-“ he bites back a moans as Daniel thrusts particularly hard into him. “From watching you.”

Daniel reaches out to pump Seongwoo’s dick at the same time.

“You brat,” he gasps out in response.

“Which brat-” Daniel breathes heavily. “couldn’t wait for me and used a dildo instead?”

Seongwoo’s response is an incoherent string of curses as Daniel positively rams his cock into Seongwoo, his face pushed into the pillows.

Daniel barely slows down as Seongwoo spurts against his hands and drips messily into the sheets.

“Fuck, Daniel.”

It doesn’t take long until Daniel’s hips thrust unevenly, and he releases into Seongwoo. He moves more slowly as Seongwoo shudders under him from the oversensitivity.

Seongwoo almost collapses when Daniel winds down and stops, but Daniel catches him and carefully detaches himself before laying him down on the bed gently.

Seongwoo lifts up his arms weakly and Daniel goes in for the hug, putting Seongwoo’s head on his chest.

“I guess neither of us are walking tomorrow,” Seongwoo muses as he feels Jihoon snuggle up against his other side.

“Walking is overrated,” Jihoon mumbles back.

Daniel chuckles and Seongwoo feels the rumble in his chest. He turns an accusing eye on Daniel.

“Don’t make fun of us. Not all of us are built to be a sex god like you.”

“What? No. No, I’m not!”

“Yes you are,” Jihoon says, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

“Good night, babe,” Seongwoo says, kissing Daniel. “We mortals have to sleep to function tomorrow, sadly.”

Daniel hums until his boyfriends fall asleep and he drifts off into sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously a tribute for Jihoon getting abs, but I think a better fic would have done him justice!  
> Alsoo I know Jihoon's canonically the least ticklish person, but for the purpose of this fic he's ticklish!  
> This is a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498651).


End file.
